


Dramaturgia

by Nopedog



Series: Aus and what not [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But who tf cares, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I DONT LIKE THAT THEIR TAGS HAVE THEIR REAL NAMES SO I MADE MY OWN, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly Out Of Character, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopedog/pseuds/Nopedog
Summary: Hear me out kind stranger, for there is a tale, that has been passed down from mother to mother through generations, a tale of a wicked prince and a country that seemed to not stop waging war on anyone it laid its eyes upon...
Relationships: DreamWasTaken & BadBoyHalo, DreamWasTaken & SapNap, Dreamwastaken & GeorgeNotFound, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & BadBoyHalo, Technoblade & DreamWasTaken, Technoblade & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, alll platonic baybey
Series: Aus and what not [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. World building

**Author's Note:**

> ...This was supposed to be a shitpost, How much of a shit post? I wrote this in a Book and quill in Minecraft.  
> THAT BEING SAID, this is was born from a lil idea worm that wouldn't leave me be 'til I did this so I did, no shipping bcos shipping real ppl is GROSS y'all, if any of you bitches start to take this Romanticly or w/e I Will BREAK INTO UR HOUSE and steal 1.- ur pets, 2.- the capture card of ur pc and 3.- eat all of ur candy.
> 
> Ok, now enjoy my not-so-shitpost-anymore.

Hear me out kind stranger, for there is a tale, that has been passed down from mother to mother through generations, a tale of a wicked prince and a country that seemed to not stop waging war on anyone it laid its eyes upon. The prince, heir to a Once prosperous land, whose name has been blurred between hushed whispers and bad memories, was the only heir to the throne, thus became the only hope for the future of this great land.

But as he grew, he started to become wicked in his ways, challenging all who crossed his path, gaining recognition from his wins and experience from his losses. His parents became worried about his lust for blood and begged him to stop, but he would not listen, he enrolled in each war the kingdom declared and managed to get the title of "Prince of Blood".

One night, a thief decided to put an end to this reign of fear and slaughtered the King and Queen, thinking that they held the responsibility for the bloodshed. Little did he know, he had just granted control over the country to the Prince, who wrecked with grief, demanded the thief to come forward and be punished as cruelly as possible.

the thief had fled by that point and the prince dedicated almost every minute of his next 3 years searching for him, demanding vengeance, yet, he could not find him in any corner of his decaying kingdom.

Defeated, the Prince locked himself inside his castle for the years to come, until the night before his 17th birthday, someone knocked on his door, confused the Prince opened the door, before he stood an old woman, her skin wrinkled with years of experience and her clothes ragged and worn, "Excuse me," she said, her voice barely audible from the rushing of the wind, "Forgive me from intruding at this hour of the night, but I've traveled far and wide through these barren lands and this is the only place I've seen from miles, I merely wish to have a place to rest for a single night"

The Prince scorned at the woman, "why should I?" he asked, his tone dripping with venom, "I get nothing by helping you out! Now, don't bother me again for I shall not be as merciful the next time", but as he was closing the doors a blinding light emerged from where the woman once stood, and in her place, a sorcerer stood, "Foolish Prince" she said, her voice now seemed to be the rushing air itself, "Have you got no Hospitality Nor Compassion in that heart of yours?!", She lifted her staff, which shimmered was whiter than quartz and shined brighter than all of the stars in the night, she pointed it at him, "From now on, you shall appear to be as rotten as you are in your heart, nothing but a filthy Pig", suddenly a cacophony of colors engulfed the prince, grabbing and molding his former self to a new appearance, a monster. His servants suffered a similar fate, cursed to become silverware of that same castle and serve the Cursed Prince, until the day he died...

No one knows what was of the cursed prince after that night, many speculate that he killed himself that very night, while others say that he is still alive, locked away in his castle forever.

\-------------------

Enough decades have passed to turn that event into just a tale the kingdom became just a village after losing their monarch and in that village, 3 friends played with wooden swords.

"How are you so good at this?!" George said as he ended up landing on his ass for the tenth time, "Yeah! what the heck Dream?!" sapnap yelled from behind a bush,

"I'm not that good, its just, you guys are just bad" He chuckled and helped George get back on his feet, "So, best out of 20?"

"Fuck off Dream" George poked dream with the end of his sword, "Actually-" Sapnap emerged from the bushes"-I need to head home for the day, it getting late and I have to prep up for the festival"

"Ooh you gotta perp up for the festival, ooh your soo prepared" Sapnap gave George a Look

"Well, thanks for helping me practice my PVP"

"Yeah, no problem" Sapnap waved at them and took off towards the village,

"Want to keep going or do you want to head out as well, George?"

"Hm, the sun is starting to set, and Sapnap is right about preparing for the festival, but we still have a couple of minutes left for one more match"

"ok then if you're su-" Before he could finish, George hit him with his sword, he managed to get two hits before dream got his shield on and started to counterattack, and so they kept trading blows, moving around the pasture until it edged near the forest, Dream pull up his crossbow, he aimed an fired two arrows, one missed and got lost in the thick foliage of the forest behind George, the other one managed to hit,

"Aaaand that's 25 to 15! want to go best out of 26?", dream walked towards the other boy, "No, I think I'm, I'm going to head home for the day2 he said, panting between words,

"Alright, I'll come as well, let me just get a hold of my other arrow"

"the one that went to the forest? Dream, no, you know what happens when people go in there", dream got closer to the edge "Well, yeah but I'm not going to lose an arrow just because its supposedly 'haunted', besides-" he went around a bush,"- it couldn't have gotten far-" suddenly the soil beneath him gave away, he tumbled down towards a deeper part of the forest, rocks, and debris scrapping against his body, he looked up ahead and saw that he was rolling towards a cliff, quickly he managed to get a hold of himself and grab the root of a tree, successfully stopping his rapid descent and making his shoulder make a sickening pop in the process,

"Dream! where are you?!", he could hear George call from above, "I'm here! I think something is wrong with my shoulder though", he could feel his arm grow numb with each second that passed, "Don't move Dream! I'll come to get you out!"

"George please be quick, I don't think I can hold on much longer", Dream could feel how his hand was slipping off the branch, little by little, he could see George making his way to where he was, "Hurry up George!"

"Im coming!", he was just a couple of feet away from him, George leaned forward, his hand reaching out to him, dream outstretched his free hand as best as he could, but it was too late, his grasp slipped and he hit the ground Hard, his vision swam and his hearing beeped, the only thing he remembers is the feeling of cold water surrounding him before he blacked out.

The sweet rocking of the current took his unconscious body through the deepest parts of the forest, where the sunlight filtered out more and more as the night crept in and the snow began to fall, finally, he touched the shore, but that wouldn't help the boy, his body was corpse-like cold and wounded, and his breaths were coming short and frail, the boy has to hang from a thread, luckily, there was someone nearby who decided to hold onto that thread, someone with eyes colder than the snow despite their warm hue.

The world came back to him in fragments, first, it was the warmth, it made him want to melt back to unconsciousness altogether, then it was the smell, of pinewood and rain familiar yet new, finally, the pain hit, his body was sore his head and shoulder were flaring up with pain but it was less severe than what they had been before, almost dulled, but still there, he couldn't ignore his surroundings anymore so he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the dark oak wood ceiling of what must be the fanciest bed he has ever slept in, that just made more questions plague his mind, where was he? how did he get here? he tried to sit up but pain flared up again and he decided to just limit himself to looking around, for what he could see, the room was... pretty damn fancy, decorated around with carpets depicting battles won, exotic candles that gave off a gentle aroma of chamomile and oil paintings that had portraits of people covered in some sort of regalia and jewelry, hell even the sheets were made of silk so soft that had he not just woken up he would've dozed off immediately, he moved his arm to his shoulder and felt bandages covering his wound, so, someone brought him to what looks like a very fancy house and healed him up, why?

Just as he was considering trying to sit up again he heard something that sounded like footsteps come up to his door, with no time to think he managed to barely stand up and grab the nearest object he had for a weapon, he could feel his body complaining but the temporary adrenaline of the moment helped him ignore it, the doorknob started turning, he could hear his heart pounding, the door opened to reveal... what looked like a tiny chandelier

the detail on it was beautiful though, the way the gold wrapped around the arcs and the base for the candles looked like a tiny demon with their eyes opened wide in a surprised expression, he was about to let his guard down, then the tiny sculpture blinked at him,

"You shouldn't be standing! You nearly froze to DEATH out there!", it scolded him,

"…that's it, I'm officially hallucinating or dead, which I think the latter is the more possible scenario"

"You're not dead you muffin head! You just got injured! and quite severely may I add!",

Dream was about to argue that but with the adrenaline fading away, he swayed and nearly fell to his knees, the candle holder immediately approached him,

"See? You have to rest! you're not healed up yet"

"But I have to go back to my village! My friends surely are worried about me! One of them literally saw me fall off the cliff!"

"You fell off a cliff?! No wonder you are so banged up! You really need to rest, if you go out there right now in the condition you are in, you won't last a minute in the blizzard, let alone if you manage to bump into a pack of wolfs"

Dream couldn´t argue with that, he was feeling tired already from the effort he pulled into barely standing up, hell, the thought of walking was making him dizzy right now, maybe the candle holder was right...

"Besides, if the cliff you're talking about is the one near the edge of the forest, your friends probably think you're dead", a new voice came from the doorway, Dream looked up in surprise, and his heart stopped, in the doorway stood exactly what the tale described, a creature that which resembled a man only in the way it walked in two legs, for everything else had been morphed and rearranged into the image of a pig.

"The Prince of blood", dream thought as the pounding of his heart got faster and cold sweat accumulated on his brow, the candle holder looked between him and the Prince, finally settling in staring the prince down,

"What are you doing here you muffin! You are going to scare the life out of him!"

"Oh, uh ok, but don't worry I'll make this short. Since we basically saved your life, from now on you'll become one of my servants until I deem your debt paid", he smiled at him, his dark brown eyes glinted ominously in the gentle shadows of the room, it felt like an ultimatum and he knew he couldn't leave the castle now, like if he were held prisoner by an invisible chain, "I hope you enjoy your stay, village boy", and with nothing more, the prince vanished into the depths of the castle,

the tiny candle holder muttered something under their breath, and turned to face him, there was a flash of emotion behind its blank eyes but it was too quick to discern what that meant, after a moment of silence the candle holder sighed,

"...You should get some rest if you start feeling weird or need anything, I'm here to help, my name is Badboyhalo but my friends call me bad"

"Uh, ok", Bad headed to the door and closed it on his way out, for a brief moment dream could hear other voices muffled by the oak door, but they faded away, leaving him to his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah, I have nothing to say, I should be doing homework, but instead, I did this.
> 
> See y'all next chapter?????????


	2. Toy Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is had, and discovery is done.

And so, while Dream pondered about the turn his fate had taken, in another part of the castle, the cutlery clinked in disarray, for the news of the foreigner had spread far and wide inside the thick stone walls,

"-And then we could go in and say something like, 'Oi, you big green man! If you want to- to live you are going to have to serve us! Yeah, we make the rules now!"

"Tommy, that's not going to work,-"

"But it will-"

"Tommy. Tommy, Tommy, listen this is not going to work because you don't have the tone, you know? your tone is all wrong-"

"Ohh, you're right, so how should I do it more like? what do you suggest?"

"You just gotta stand taller-"

"Haha, real funny Wilbur-"

"Shut up Tommy, anyways, you just stand taller and make your voice clearer right?"

"Oh yeah! YEAH! I'm liking this idea"

Wilbur was about to continue talking when the door of the room creaked open,

"Bad! Has our visitor woken up yet?"

The candle holder let out a deep sigh," Whatever you two were planning to do with him, do not, Techno already got to him"

"Aww come fucking ON-"

"Language!"

"Honestly, can't he give us at least a moment to properly meet the guy before cursing him until the end of his days?"

"Well, he didn't actually curse him until the end of his days-"

"Still though! At least he should've left the guy some time to think his decision over!"

"Wilbur! I think.-" Tommy said while climbing up a chair, "we should just go forward with our plan, I mean-" he reached the top of the chair, panting a bit from the effort but now he was eye-to-eye with Wilbur, "Yeah, techno got to him first but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun right?"

"As much as I hate to say it, Tommy you are right"

"Yeaaaaaah! Let's go!"

"Wait, wait before you two go" bad climbed over to Tommy, and pointed at his back,

"Oh, right"

Tommy turned around, in his back, there was a shiny metal wind up key that was gently spinning, Bad hovered a hand over it,

"Ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get over with it"

he grabbed the wind up key making it stop for a moment, Tommy's eyes became blank and unfocused, any energy that the blonde had seemed to be sucked away instantly, bad started gently spinning it counter-clockwise for a couple of seconds, then he let go, instantly life returned to the eyes of the boy and he went back to normal "God, I hate doing that so much"

"Well, it is what it is"

"Right, thanks Bad we'll see you soon!" the toy started descending the chair,

"Right just don't overdo it you two, ok?!"

"Okay, Okay!"

"Alright", they both chimed at the same time, Tommy grabbed onto a tiny rope and pulled Wilbur along through the door.

\------------------

It had been a couple of hours since, well, whatever the hell happened to him, Dream had managed to snatch a book from the nearest shelf, it was some sort of novel about a time machine and something about a butterfly, it helped him pass the time and push aside the details of his situation in the meantime, it wasn't half bad either, just as the characters were running away from a dinosaur, his door creaked without thinking he threw the book in its direction,

"You missed you bitch!"

"What the hell man! We come here to see if you are ok after we found you, nearly dead, may I add, and you decide to assault us? The Disrespect!"

"Such disrespect!"

Dream looked back and forth between what looked like a tiny wooden toy soldier and a harp with intricate carvings that formed a man in the same uniform as the tiny toy soldier,

"...Uh, sorry?"

"The disrespect! Unbelievable right Wilbur?"

"Very disrespectful, I'm so hurt right now, that the only way you could possibly make it up to us is by doing everything we ask you to do,"

"Yeah! Its the only way"

Dream stared at the two strangers in front of him, he didn't know what the hell they wanted but he knew that this was some kind of prank and he was not going to fall for it,

"Uh, no I don't think I will do that"

"Aw come on man! We did save you life!"

"I don't think you two were the ones who saved me and I think I already am a servant here or something like that, so I don't see why you would try that again"

"...He does have a point Tommy"

"Well- well yeah, I mean you are bound here but think about it," the toy soldier approached him, pulling the harp along with him, "its really just a matter of time before we take over the castle and become rulers of this land"

".. really,"

"Oh yes totally, totally, you see, Me and Tommy are warriors fighting for freedom from a land not far from here, called L'manbergh"

"L'manbergh? really?"

"Yes!" The toy soldier was now standing in the nightstand to his right, “And as free men, we will take over and free everyone from the curse that binds us here!"

"Well that's one hell of a goal you two have there" the toy soldier nodded enthusiastically

"So what do you say, big man?"

Dream thought about it for a second, Should he join them? well, they didn't look particularly dangerous and if he wanted to get out of here then he needed two things, 1.-information 2.-resources and the best way to get both was getting on the staff's good side,

"...alright, I'll join you," the toy celebrated and the harp looked pleased, "Ok, first things first though," the harp said, "Would you mind telling us your name, stranger?"

"Dream, and I suppose your name is Wilbur?"

"General Wilbur Soot, at your service and this is my right-hand man, Tommy"

The toy soldier -Tommy- Saluted him enthusiastically, "Now, right-hand man Tommy”

"Yes, Wilbur!"

"It seems its high time we make our exit"

"Right, right," Tommy said while climbing down the nightstand, he re-joined Wilburs side and got a hold of a rope, "See you around Dream!" and with that, the pair made their way out the door.

Dream shook his head gently, those two reminded him of his friends way too much with their antics. He got up and picked up the book from the floor, he hoped he remembered the page he left off of, it would be a shame if he accidentally spoiled himse- wait a fucking second.

He got up, no pain or anything, he managed to stand up without it causing pain and actually walk a short distance.

He looked outside the window of his room, the blizzard had calmed down to the point that it was merely snowing.

This was it, an opportunity of escape he focused, he knew he couldn't waste time the weather could act up at any time, he opened the closet door and grabbed two coats, fluffy enough to keep him warm, and his wooden sword, the only thing he had with him before the fall.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, he looked around the corridor, it seemed that no one was around, or if they were they hadn't noticed him sneaking out yet, he couldn't hear any footsteps as he stepped out of his room.

He didn't know where the exit was, but a window big enough for him to slip through should work fine.

He picked a direction and walked.

\------

The castle was Bigger than he expected, it had taken him nearly an hour to find his way through the maze of corridors with high ceilings and rooms decorated from wall to wall in silks and ornaments, but finally, he managed to find the front door, he marveled at the tall, sturdy dark oak door that stood before him, he passed his hand through the flower carvings, feeling every detail and admiring the hard work it had put into it, his hand touched the metal handle, he started to push, the door opened with a deep groan and the chilling bite of the frosty air ran against his face, finally, he could go home.

Just as he was about to step out a voice rang through the other side of the room, "Wait what are you doing out of your room?!"

He sprinted out, "WAIT NO!", but it was too late, Dream was fast and reached the outer gate with no problem, he climbed over it, feeling like freedom was near, he jumped down and just as his feet touched the other side, his vision went white.

Pained soared from his injuries leaving him pinned to the floor, he tried to crawl, anything to get away but the farther he got from the castle the more the pain grew, his vision started going dark around, he was confused and scared, he heard the snow crunch, the noise getting closer and his vision growing darker,

"what did I tell you, you can't leave until I say so nerd"

He passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Y'all are actually enjoying this huh! that's good :] anyways, a couple of things I have to say:  
> 1.- I had to cut Tommy n Wilbur's part off bcos I could literally see the interaction go on and on and on n I was like FUCK I gotta stop this.  
> 2.- I upped the chapter count! I legit don't think we will finish this story in 4 chapters so y'all get more content  
> 3.- School is kicking my ASS rn so y'all get a shorter chapter! Believe me, I didn't want to cut it but WELP that's just how it b  
> 4.- ngl to u chief but I struggled HARD with this chapter snvkjsf
> 
> Anyways, see y'all next chapter ig!!
> 
> [Psssst, follow me on Twitter [@Nopedog_]! I talk about this fic and other stuff there :]]


End file.
